Love Bites
by hallow777
Summary: A Collection of Vampire oneshots where one or more characters are Vampires. Warning May Include: Werewolfs, Zombies, Ghosties, and other supernatural beings. Story 2: Hakuba the Vampire... aka Never Make Akako angry.
1. Untitled

_**A Collection of Vampire Oneshots.**_

Title: *Untitled for now*  
Characters: Shinichi, Agasa, Ai  
Rating: T

Warnings: Mentions Blood.... but surely you knew that right? Its a VAMPIRE oneshot...

* * *

It was strange. Seeing lights on at the Kudo household after being off for so long. Those that passed by on their daily walks stopped and stared at the dull light coming the windows on the upstairs of the house. Some were happy to know that the teenage detective was living in the area again and others were just happy knowing that the ghost story that was being spread around about the house wasn't true.

Although if anyone was walking past the Kudou house this late afternoon they would be starring for an entirely different reason. From outside the house it seemed like a fight was going on inside if the angry shouts and crashing of furniture was anything to go by. Thankfully it wasn't a fight at all, merely one very frustrated teenage detective taking out his frustration at his current situation on whatever poor piece of furniture happened to be close to him. The situation he was in now made the whole Conan situation seem as troublesome as spilled milk.

Now our dear detective is known for being able to handle complicated situations amazingly well but this was just too much for Shinichi to handle. Everything that he had be raised to believe in and everything that he believed _not_ to be real was thrown out the window because of one little mistake. One little careless mistake. One step into the unknown. One moment of being unaware was all it took.

A sharp pain in his neck and then he had drifted into darkness only to wake up in his Shinichi sized body on the cold and trash covered ground of the alleyway he had walked into. He made his way back to his old house, being careful not to be seen, where he collapsed on his bed and fell into a deep sleep until morning.

**

**

That morning had been an interesting experience for Shinichi. Being slowly pulled out of his slumber it seemed as if someone was shining a very bright light on his close eyelids but reluctantly opening his eyes revealed it was only the light shining through the window. Why did it seem so incredibly bright? Later on he realized that it just wasn't the light that was brighter. Everything was brighter and clearer as well. As he went about his morning routine he noticed other odd things as well. Like the fact that the house seemed to be filled with lots of noises he had never noticed before. Turning on the water he could clearly hear the water rushing through the pipes and in the kitchen he could hear the refrigerator humming loudly. Being the logical person he is though assumed it was just because he hadn't been in the house for a while and became unaccustomed to the everyday sounds that went on in the house.

After he showered and got dressed he decided it was time to go attempt to explain to Agasa and Haibara how he suddenly got his body back. Walking down the stairs, Shinichi could feel his stomach growling and realized he was actually very hungry. Seeing as no one had lived in the house for a while there wasn't really much of a selection to eat so he finally settled on eating cereal. He pulled the milk out of the refrigerator but quickly threw the carton away after he realized that milk was most definitely _not _supposed to be green. So he decided to just eat the cereal dry.

He ate mechanically not really thinking about anything just staring off into space. A few minutes later the bowl was empty and he found himself pouring the rest of the box of cereal into the bowl as well.

One empty box of cereal later Shinichi was still hungry but decided that he didn't really want to see if the other green thing in the fridge was edible or not so he quickly put his shoes, ignoring the hunger, and walked outside and across the yard to Agasa's house. Shinichi didn't even bother to knock on the door, instead he took out the spare key that was hidden behind a loose brick and unlocked the door himself. Kicking off his shoes he strode into the living room fully intending to enjoy the shocked look on Agasa's face at the now normal sized detective.

The reaction that he got was exactly what he thought it would be and he would have enjoyed it to if his hunger hadn't made its self painfully noticeable again. The shocked faces of Agasa and Haibara were quickly replaced with ones of worry and concern as Shinichi doubled over in pain nearly falling to his knees on the floor. Agasa was at Shinichi's side a moment later trying to help the teen up to lie on the couch. Haibara was a little slower to react, still getting over the shock of seeing him at his normal size, but soon she too was rushing over to help the young detective. She was about a yard away from him when his head suddenly shot up and his glowing dark red eyes stared at the vial that she had forgot she was still holding. She had been running test all day with various blood samples that Agasa was able to request from the hospital. By studying the effect the apotoxin had on other blood type she hoped she would be able to make a breakthrough in finding an antidote for it. Although there was a small refrigerator in the basement it was already full of other experiments so they had to keep the vials of blood stored in the kitchen refrigerator for now. She had been on her way to place a "B" type vial back in the fridge when Shinichi walked in.

Haibara had never been one for ghost stories or stories about monsters but what she was seeing now was starting to make her think there might have been some truth to those stories. Red eyes followed her every movement focusing on the vial of blood in her hand. She was sure that if he hadn't been in so much pain he would have already taken it from her. She was honestly afraid to get any closer to him. Slowly she lifted up the vial and made sure the top was on as tight as possible and then carefully laid it on the coffee table and rolled it towards him.

The white hot pain starting in his stomach and spreading to the rest of his body was somewhat similar to the pain of transforming into Conan but twice as bad. Something in the back of his head was telling him that what was in the vial would stop the pain and he quickly grabbed it from the table, stifling a scream from the pain that small action caused. By now but Haibara and Agasa had backed a considerable distance away from him and he knew he must be freaking them out quite a bit. They had every right to be though, he didn't even know what was going on himself. Shinichi didn't even stop to think about what was in the vial. He just wanted the pain to stop so he quickly took the lid off the vial raised it to his mouth letting the lukewarm liquid run down his throat. Each gulp calming the pain until finally the vial was empty and the pain was gone.

"Wow Haibara, what was in that vial? The pain started going away after I took only a sip."

It was the slightly grossed out look on both of their faces that prompted him to look down at the vial and read the label.

Blood Sample #42 Type B Male.

Blood…

Oh.

The vial landed on the carpeted floor and rolled under the table as the teenage detective promptly passed out, slumping over until he was completely on the floor.

* * *

**There will be another oneshot later on that continues from this storyline.**


	2. If Only Aka Never Make Akako Angry

**Main Characters:** Akako, Hakuba, Kaito

**Genre:** Humor... and some Hakuba torture.

_**Disclaimer: Me no own Magic Kaito or Detective Conan.**_

_*****_

_***  
**_

'How did this day get so screwed up?' Hakuba thought to himself as he lay on his bed; one hand draped over his eyes.

'And to think this morning I thought this would be a great day.' As he laid there he couldn't help but recall the events of earlier in very _vivid_ detail.

The sun was slowly rising above the horizon, casting its light on the city that was just waking up. All too soon the sun was shining through the window and directly on the sleeping form of one Saguru Hakuba. Though he did nothing but pull the covers over his head and continued his journey through dream land. It wasn't until the sound of an alarm clock blaring the morning news at top volume did the detective finally crawl out of bed enough to turn it off. Hakuba laid there for a few minutes, sprawled half on the bed and half on the floor, until his brain finally caught up with his body and he realized that instead of the normal talks of the days weather that was usually on this time of the morning, they were talking about something very different and far more interesting to the detective.

" Kaitou KID sets his sights on the Imperial Silver Crystal! Police officers from around the world are coming to take a shot at the infamous Kaitou. Will he finally get caught?"

'Oh yes, today is the day I finally reveal you for who you really are KID or should I say Kuroba?' The maniacal grin that made its way onto Hakuba's face at that thought would have caused small children to run away screaming.

The grin and the thoughts of capturing KID continued until just after lunch. If only he had been paying more attention to where he was going instead of fantasizing about finally revealing Kuroba, things would never have changed so drastically for the detective.

If only he had been paying attention he would have noticed the janitor on a ladder, repainting a part of the wall that had been rather _deformed_ by one of Kaito's magic tricks.

If only he had noticed one slightly angry Akako standing next to the ladder arguing on the phone with someone.

If only he hadn't walked straight into the ladder.

If only the bucket of paint hadn't toppled over, dumping its contents all over Akako.

Ah If only…

It was around that time that Hakuba finally came out of his KID induced stupor after feeling the rather murderous aura coming from directly in front of him. He looked up, not realizing what he had done, to see Akako covered in paint with a dark red aura surrounding her. Being the great detective he is, it only took a few seconds to realize what must have happened but surely they could talk it out right? Right?

His hopes for a peaceful conversation were crushed as she lifted a finger, pointing straight at him. A horrible, terrifying, almost inhuman sounding "YOU!" came out from her dark red lips. Now, Hakuba decided, would be a terrific time to run but by the time he actually got his legs to move it was already too late. Akako had been one step ahead of him and placed a binding spell on him so that he couldn't move.

"Um Koizumi-san? Do you think you could let me go? I really do need to get to class…"

Akako just stood there silently for a few minutes, unknowingly giving Hakuba false hope that maybe she would let him go and everything would be alright.

Until she smirked.

It was then that Hakuba knew he was going to die. Die alone in this hallway since the janitor had taken off running as soon as the paint spilt.

As Akako got closer and closer to our poor terrified detective, he could hear her chanting in some strange language. All too soon she was a mere foot away and raising her hand to place a slender finger to his forehead thus activating the spell.

Or at least that's what _should_ have happened if our favorite magician hadn't picked that exact time to appear out of nowhere.

"Ah! There you are Hakuba! Sensei sent me to… what the hell is that!?" Kaito jumped out of the way just in time to avoid the swirling ball of energy that had shot off around the room when Akako lost her concentration, thanks to Kaito.

Akako just stood silently staring at the ball with a frown on her face. She knew that by now the spell had been tainted from touching the walls, and other objects, and would be useless.

'Or maybe not.' She thought to herself as the evil grin from earlier appeared on her face once more. A few mumbled words and a flick of her wrist was all it took to send Hakuba right into the path of the ball of energy. As it hit him, square in the chest, it released a bright red light causing both the witch and the magician to shield their eyes.

"What did you do to him!?" Kaito all but shouted when Hakuba started screaming in pain. Hakuba might not be his favorite person in the world but surely he didn't deserve something like this!

"Well Kuroba, I don't actually know what is happening to him since you broke my concentration causing the spell to go out of control. I was just going to turn him into a bat and keep him as a pet, but this is much more entertaining." She stated calmly with a small grin at the thought of keeping Hakuba as a pet. Kaito could only stare at her in disbelief.

"You don't know!? What if he dies because of your stupid spell?" A brief look of uncertainty flashed across her face before her anger took over again.

"He spilt paint on me! On ME! How the hell am I supposed to make every man my slave if I look like this? He deserves whatever is happening to him!"

Kaito had a comeback on the tip of his tongue but it was lost when they heard a groan coming from the floor. Looking back over towards Hakuba he found that he was laying face down on the ground.

Ignoring Akako, he quickly went over to Hakuba and flipped him over and found himself staring at the detective, wondering if his eyes were playing tricks on him.

Hakuba was pale. Very pale.

Hakuba had fangs. Very _sharp_ looking fangs though Kaito wasn't going to find out for himself if they were as sharp as they looked.

Hakuba had red eyes. A normal person probably wouldn't notice the change though since his eyes were normally a reddish brown color.

Just as Hakuba was about to question what had just happened, Akako was suddenly right next to him taking his face into her hands and turning it from side to side as if inspecting him.

"Hmm Vampire, not to bad for an out of control spell."

The two males looked at each other for a few seconds then their heads slowly turned towards the now _smiling_ witch before both let out an ear shattering shriek.

"VAMPIRE!?"

**AN: _This one was written on request. The request was that I would start a Vampire!Hakuba fic and that she would finish it. So be on the look out for Anita-hailey's new fanfic since it will be a continuation of this one!  
_**


End file.
